So Kina Uta
by Akacchin
Summary: Ini adalah kisah kami. Kisah antara aku, Kakak tiriku, dan "dia". Serta sebuah perasaan terlarang yang tidak terduga. /SasuNaru!/ WARN: AU, Slice of life, boyxboy!, Naruto POV/ Ch. 4: UPDATE!/ Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**NARUTO** © Mashasi Kishimoto

**So Kina Uta** © 73777778910

**WARN:** boyxboy!  
>Slice of life, AU, Naruto POV<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku menyukai saudara tiriku. Kakak angkatku yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Ya, aku, Naruto Namikaze, mengaku menyukai kakak perempuan tiriku, Sakura Haruno.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku berbeda marga dengan Sakura, yaitu Namikaze bukan Haruno. Yah, karena aku yang menginginkannya. Ayah tiriku—ayah kandung Sakura—memperbolehkanku untuk tetap memakai marga ayah kandungku, Minato Namikaze. Beliau mengetahui bahwa Ibuku masih mencintai ayahku, walaupun dia sudah meninggal.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Dia selalu tegar dan pantang menyerah. Ayah kami—ayah kandung Sakura—meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Kini aku, Sakura, dan Ibu yang harus bekerja mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Aku dan Sakura tidak mungkin membebankan itu semua kepada Ibu. Beliau sudah sangat menderita karena ditinggal mati suaminya dua kali, dan juga Ibuku sedang sakit-sakitan. Jadilah kami bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe yang dikelola oleh tetangga dekatku, Jiraiya. Kafenya cukup ramai dan terkenal, kafe Kyuubi. Menjadi pelayan disana tidak buruk juga.

Semenjak aku memiliki perasaan ini, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang tabu. Mengingat kami adalah saudara—meski bukan saudara kandung—tapi hal itu tetap saja mustahil. Dan lagi aku ini hanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru beranjak ke usia lima belas tahun. Bisa apa aku ini untuk membahagiakan Sakura?

Aku tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menyukai orang lain. Itu hal yang wajar-wajar saja sih, mengingat usianya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun. Ketertarikan pheromon itu tetap tak bisa dihindari oleh remaja yang sudah puber. Tapi aku tetap tidak terima bila harus berpisah dengan Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda lain.

Dari kecil aku selalu bersama Sakura. Aku selalu bermain, tidur, dan makan bersamanya sejak usia lima tahun sampai kini, hingga membuat perasaan ini timbul. Perasaan yang menyuruhku untuk memonopoli Sakura sendirian. Aku tahu bahwa aku ini egois, tapi egoku mengalahkan akal sehat. Dan yah, aku cemburu pada sosok pria yang sudah merebut hati Sakura dariku.

Dia, pemuda itu, aku tahu dia telah membuat Sakura memiliki perasaan lain padanya. Awalnya aku tidak curiga ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengajak beberapa teman perempuan dan laki-lakinya untuk kerja kelompok dirumah kami. Tetapi pandanganku berubah ketika aku melihat wajah Sakura bersemu merah setiap kali dia bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx tajamnya. Kekhawatiranku itu pun mulai terwujud ketika pemuda itu sering ke rumah bersama Sakura sehabis pulang sekolah, seperti bertamu ke rumah sang pacar. Meski aku tahu Sakura tidak berpacaran dengan dia sih, setidaknya belum. Namun itu membuatku gelisah.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Minggu pagi. Seperti biasa, aku, Sakura, dan Ibu makan bersama di meja makan. Ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas kami untuk menikmati kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah jarang kami rasakan. Tetapi hari ini aku melihat ada yang aneh.

Di sebrang meja aku melihat Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi. Sakura sekarang terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya, dan itu yang membuatku resah. Ini kan hari Minggu, hari libur sekolah dan kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di kafe Kyuubi. Jadi untuk apa Sakura sudah rapi sepagi ini? Ditambah lagi, sikap aneh Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memakan sarapannya dengan pipi merona—yang makin membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Terkadang juga matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang manis tidak jauh darinya.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, heran.

"Ne, Sakura-nee ingin kemana pagi-pagi sekali?" aku bertanya ketika Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya sesudah menghabiskan sarapan.

"Nee-san ada janji dengan teman nee-san, Naru-chan," kata Sakura tersenyum sambil mencubiti pipiku dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan. Aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataanku, "Iya-iya, adikku yang manis."

"Hati-hati Sakura," kata Ibuku, tersenyum menatap kami.

Sakura berhenti mencubiti pipiku dan menoleh menatap Ibu. "Pasti, Kaa-san," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah teman Sakura-nee itu…" aku menggantungkan ucapanku, rasanya aku tidak kuat untuk bertanya. Aku meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan berbicara, "...Sasuke-senpai?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit getir.

Sesudah aku menanyakannya, perlahan aku menghembuskan nafasku yang terasa sangat berat. Ukh, bahkan menyebutkan namanya saja terasa berat keluar dari kerongkonganku. Bibirku sangat kelu.

"Iya," dan ucapan itu kembali membuatku terhempas. Sakit. Cemburu. Emosi itu bercampur menjadi satu. Bodohnya aku menanyakannya. Aku sudah tahu akan jawabannya itu. Yah, setidaknya sedikit berharap tidak ada salahnya juga kan?

Aku hanya menatap Sakura sedih. Senyuman yang aku balas juga senyuman palsu. Entah Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli.

Hatiku semakin terkoyak ketika Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan pandangan yang melembut. Aku tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa!" selesai mengucapkan itu, Sakura pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Ibuku.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Menatap sarapanku yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa?"

Aku mendongak melihat Ibuku yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Kaa-san tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura kan?"

Aku membelalakkan mata. Terkejut? Jelas. Sedari dulu aku sudah memendam dan merahasiakan perasaan ini kepada semua orang, termasuk Ibuku. Tapi… kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Kaa-san tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan kau pikirkan. Karena kau adalah anakku, Naruto," Ibuku berucap sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya perkataan Ibuku benar. Buktinya dia berkata seperti itu seakan tahu apa yang tadi aku tanyakan dalam hati.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Poni pirangku menutupi sekitar mataku. Saat ini aku tidak berani menatap Ibuku. Aku belum siap. Karena aku tahu kalau perasaanku ini adalah sesuatu yang terlarang.

Sekarang kami masih terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang beranjak dari ruang makan. Bahkan untuk melanjutkan makan saja tak ada. Hening melanda kami.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tahu kan, bahwa Sakura adalah saudara mu? Usiamu bahkan lebih muda darinya. Kaa-san tahu, Sakura hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya yang harus dijaga. Sebelum kau tenggelam dalam perasaan ini, Kaa-san harap kau dapat menghilangkan perasaan itu. Bukannya Kaa-san kejam, tapi Kaa-san melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, untukmu, dan juga Sakura. Kaa-san tidak ingin kau nantinya menyesal, Naruto."

Aku kembali mendongak menatap Ibuku. Disana aku melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman tulus yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku nyaman. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang aku bisa. Yah, hatiku sekarang tidak dalam keadaan bagus.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tahu itu Kaa-san," kataku pelan sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar tidurku. Hari ini aku ingin menenangkan perasaanku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ibu.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itulah yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak heran juga Sakura bisa menyukainya. Yah, kalau hanya di segi luarnya, dia memang sempurna. Tapi kalau dari dalam, jangan di tanya!

Setiap manusia pasti tidak ada yang sempurna. Mereka semua pasti memiliki kekurangan. Termasuk Uchiha—teme—Sasuke. Aku akui bahwa dia memang hampir sempurna. Yah, hampir. Kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai sifat yang menjengkelkan itu, yang selalu membuatku kesal. Beberapa pertemuan kami dari pertama memang tidak ada obrolan. Tegur sapa pun tidak. Tapi suatu ketika untuk pertama kalinya kami berbicara, tiba-tiba dia menyebutku 'dobe'? Yang benar saja! Mana ada orang yang pertama kali berbicara dengan seseorang yang merupakan adik dari temannya langsung mengatainya 'dobe'? Kurasa tidak ada (kecuali dia tentunya). Entah dia punya dendam apa padaku, aku tidak tahu.

Dirinya sangat sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, tinggi, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Aku tidak heran kalau dia memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk Sakura tentunya. Mungkin jika aku wanita, aku juga akan terpikat oleh pesonanya. Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku memanas saat mengingatnya? _Hell no!_ Mana mungkin aku menyukai si teme itu? Lagi pula aku ini masih N-O-R-M-A-L.

Huh, lupakan... lupakan...

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Perasaanku menjadi aneh ketika aku mengingat si teme itu. Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Sudah cukup aku pusing dengan perasaanku ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto, selamat ulang tahun, ya!" Sakura memberikanku dua buah kado sambil tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman cerahku.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober, kini aku resmi menjadi remaja berusia lima belas tahun.

"Arigatou, Nee-san," kataku sambil mengambil kedua kado tersebut dari tangannya. Satu kado berwarna oranye cerah dan kado lainnya berwarna biru muda. Tapi kenapa Sakura memberikanku dua kado? Kalau kado dari Ibu sih, sudah aku terima tadi pagi.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap Sakura bingung.

Sepertinya Sakura mengerti arti tatapan yang aku berikan padanya. "Ano, kado yang berwarna biru muda itu dari Sasuke-kun, dia menitipkannya padaku. Sebenarnya hari Minggu kemarin kami janjian untuk memberikanmu hadiah, Naru-chan."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Tapi aku masih bingung. Buat apa si teme repot-repot memberikanku hadiah? Memang sih akhir-akhir ini hubunganku semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi itu kan tidak lama. Aku saja baru mengenalnya tiga bulan lalu, jadi dia tidak perlu memberikanku hadiah. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin saja hadiah ini sebagai ucapan minta maaf atas semua tingkahnya yang menjengkelkan itu kepadaku.

Tak sengaja mataku melihat sesuatu terselip di antara bungkus kadonya yang berwarna biru muda. Sepertinya itu surat. Tanganku lalu mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Mataku terus menelusuri kata-kata yang tertera di sana, semakin ke bawah, kurasakan wajahku makin memanas.

Sial sekali si teme itu. Apa maksudnya dia menulis surat seperti ini untukku?

Setelah aku selesai membacanya, aku langsung berlari ke lantai dua, menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan tingkahku tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To. Dobe Usuratonkachi.<strong>_

_Apakah kau sudah menerima kadoku, Dobe?_

_Pasti kau menyangka aku memberimu kado itu sebagai permintaan maaf atas semua ejekkan yang kuberikan untukmu, benar kan, Dobe?_

_Heh, jangan salah sangka. Panggilan 'dobe' itu memang cocok untukmu, Usuratonkachi. Dan aku tidak berniat meminta maaf sedikitpun kepadamu._

_Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih warna biru muda sebagai sampul kadomu? Karena aku menyukainya. Mengingatkanku pada warna langit yang selalu kukagumi, yang juga terdapat didalam matamu._

_Dan.._

_Happy Birthday, Naruto._

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So Kina Uta<strong>—To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p><em>please, give me some<em> **Review**..


	2. Chapter 2

"Summary: Aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukai kakak angkatku. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia sudah menyukai pria lain."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**NARUTO** © Mashasi Kishimoto

**So Kina Uta** © 73777778910

**WARN:** boyxboy!  
>Slice of life, AU, Naruto POV<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"TADAIMAA!" seruku kencang setelah membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Okaeri, Naruto," jawab ibuku dari arah dapur. Kedua kakiku lalu mengikuti sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat ibuku berdiri membelakangiku.

"Nee-san kemana, Kaa-san?" aku bertanya kepada ibuku karena sehabis pulang sekolah tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura.

"Sakura ada di kamar, sedang bersama dengan temannya."

"Apakah bersama Sasuke-senpai?" tanyaku lagi.

Ibu mengangguk. "Iya."

Wajahku langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Kenapa Sakura selalu mengajak Sasuke untuk belajar bersama, sih? Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja.

"Naru, bisa tolong bantu Kaa-san sebentar?"

"Bisa, Kaa-san."

"Tolong bawakan teh dan kue ini ke kamar Sakura. Kaa-san ingin pergi berbelanja dulu," ibu berbalik menghadapku. Tangannya menyerahkan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh hijau dan beberapa biskuit kepadaku. Aku lalu mengambil nampan itu, lalu melangkah menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua, tepat di seberang kamarku.

.

.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Masuk. "

Aku mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam, menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tanganku memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Di dalam, aku melihat Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat, Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajahku berubah cemberut dengan alis yang menekuk. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat orang yang kau sukai berduaan di kamarnya dengan seorang pemuda—yang kebetulan tampan, kau pasti akan kesal. Apalagi wajah orang yang kau sukai itu merah merona saat berada di dekatnya, seperti Sakura ini contohnya.

"Nee-san, kalau pacaran jangan di dalam kamar. Bahaya. Apalagi kalau pacarmu seorang Uchiha teme jelek itu," kataku sarkastis sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatapku.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengarnya, "Na-Naruto, jangan berbicara sembarangan. Sasuke itu bukan pacarku."

'_...ya, belum_,' sambungku dalam hati.

"Benar, Dobe. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku sedang mengajarkan matematika pada Sakura? Makanya kalau lihat pakai mata, jangan pakai mulut."

_TWITCH TWITCH_

Aku bisa merasakan empat kedutan siku-siku muncul di pelipisku.

"Jangan mengataiku 'dobe', Teme jelek! Aku juga melihat pakai mata. Nih, lihat, mataku ada dua," amukku sambil menunjukkan kedua mataku padanya.

"Hn, Dobe. Dimana-mana semua orang juga punya dua mata. Orang bodoh pun bisa tahu. Panggilan 'dobe' memang sangat cocok untukmu, Usuratonkachi."

"AARGH! Diam kau, Teme! Aku malas bertengkar denganmu terus."

"Karena kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku," sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Kalau aku mau, aku juga bisa," bantahku sambil memalingkan kepalaku ke samping, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak percaya. Coba sekarang kau buktikan!"

"E-eh?"

"Hn? Kenapa Dobe? Tidak bisa mengalahkanku, eh?" lewat sudut mata, aku bisa melihat Sasuke menyeringai ke arahku. Seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Te-tentu saja bisa, Teme."

"Lalu?

"I-itu..." aku makin gelagapan. Duh, si teme ini selalu saja bisa memojokkanku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Uchiha—Teme—Sasuke. Bisa-bisa nanti kepalanya membesar, eh, bukan, maksudku besar kepala.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Bisa kulihat seringai Sasuke, semakin lama semakin lebar. Kenapa dia senang sekali memojokkanku, sih?

_CRIIING_!

Seperti ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalaku, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di otakku.

Aku menepuk keningku, pura-puramengingat sesuatu sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, ya, aku lupa. Besok 'kan ada PR fisika," kemudian aku beralih menatap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami berdua, "Nee-san~, aku ke kamarku dulu ya? Mau mengerjakan PR, lagipula aku belum mengganti seragam sekolahku," ucapku dengan nada memelas. Tidak lupa dengan jurus _kitty eyes no jutsu_—yang selama ini belum ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolaknya—dan juga beberapa kedipan mata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kerjakan PRmu dengan baik, ya?"

Aku membalas dengan mengangguk, kemudian aku melangkah menuju ke pintu kamar Sakura sambil menghela nafas lega.

Fuh, untunglah otakku bisa diajak kompromi. Tidak percuma juga aku mempunyai otak dobe. Eh? Kenapa aku mengakui kalau otakku dobe? GAAH! Si teme itu benar-benar mencemari otak polos ku ini(?). (Readers: otak polos apaan maksud loe?)

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan PR fisika mu disini saja, Dobe!"

Tanganku yang tadinya akan memutar kenop pintu, terhenti ketika mendengar nada perintah dari 'Raden Agung Uchiha Sasuke Teme Pantat Ayam'. Aku lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menjadi setan—orang ketiga—yang mengganggu kalian pacaran."

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke? Boro-boro memerah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya alias tanpa ekspresi—_stoic_.

"Ka-kami ini tidak sedang berpacaran, Naruto," elak Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Sudah kubilang, Dobe. Kalau lihat pakai mata, jangan pakai mulut. Bilang saja kalau kau tadi berbohong, hn?"

_GLEK_

Aku meneguk ludah. Bagaimana si teme ini bisa tahu?

"Si-siapa yang berbohong? Aku benar-benar ada PR fisika! Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya bersama kalian. Tapi kau jangan mengejekku kalau aku tidak bisa ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Gah, kalau ngomong yang benar, kenapa? 'Hn'mu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!" seruku mencak-mencak.

"Iya, Dobe. Kau cerewet sekali."

"Heh, Teme, kalau seandainya dari tadi kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, mana mungkin aku cerewet," balasku tidak terima.

"Terserahlah. Sudah sana ganti seragammu dan bawa PRmu kemari!"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar perintahnya itu. Hah, sudahlah. Dari pada membuang-buang tenaga, lebih baik aku segera mengerjakannya. Untung juga sih ada Sasuke yang mau mengajariku, jadi besok aku tidak perlu menyontek ke Hinata lagi deh. Hehehe...

"Cepat ambil PRmu, Dobe, jangan malah tertawa tidak jelas begitu."

"Sabar sedikit, Teme. Kau ini bawel sekali, sih."

"Hn."

"Gaah, lagi-lagi 'hn' tidak jelasmu itu," seruku kesal sambil berjalan ke arah kamarku, lalu menutup pintu karena aku ingin mengganti seragamku. Bisa saja nanti Sasuke mengintip saat aku ganti baju(?), walau aku sendiri tidak yakin sih.

.

.

"Kalau ditanyakan jarak bayangan atau s aksen, berarti pertama kau tulis rumusnya dulu. Satu per s aksen sama dengan satu per f dikurang satu per s."

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Teme? Aku tidak dengar."

"Dasar dobe. Ku bilang rumusnya, satu per s aksen sama dengan satu per f dikurang satu per s."

"Teme! Ku bilang jangan mengejekku! Kau ini ngomongnya terlalu cepat, tahu!"

"Hn, cepatlah, Dobe, tulis yang benar! Tulisan apa itu? Anak TK bahkan bisa menulis lebih bagus dari pada kau, Dobe."

"Kau cerewet sekali sih, Teme. Ah, tuh kan jadi salah," sahutku. Aku lalu mengambil penghapus dengan mata yang masih melihat rentetan rumus-rumus fisika di buku tulisku. Tanganku menggapai-gapai lantai di samping kananku, mencari penghapus yang sejak tadi belum kutemukan.

'Ketemu!' sorakku dalam hati. 'Eh, kenapa penghapusnya lembut banget?'

Refleks kepalaku mendongak dan mataku menatap ke depan. Seketika aku langsung terjerat dalam keindahan hitam onyx mempesona yang berada di depan mataku. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata wajah Sasuke itu terlihat sangat tampan bila dilihat dari dekat. Tanganku masih menumpu tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam penghapus. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal.

Kami masih terdiam dalam posisi ini. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat ke wajahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan tidak mampu berkedip ataupun bernapas.

15 cm...

10 cm...

Wajah Sasuke terus mendekat.

8 cm...

5 cm...

1 cm...

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, maaf menu—"

Suara Sakura sukses membuatku tersentak dan langsung menarik wajahku agar menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. Aku lalu menoleh melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa tiga gelas jus di nampan dengan wajah syok.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, aku tidak bisa menghindar? Dan kenapa aku berdebar-debar sampai sekarang?

'Berhentilah berdetak, jantung berengsek!' perintahku dengan konyolnya. Kalau jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku akan mati, dong?

"E-eh? N-Nee-san, kenapa terus berdiri disana?" tanyaku terbata-bata, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke, Naruto, apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan wajahnya yang syok.

"E-eh? Itu... itu..." aku sangat panik. Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau kami mau berciuman? Bisa-bisa malah membuat Sakura pingsan, "...ah, ya. Tadi Teme cuma ingin meniup mataku karena mataku kelilipan debu. Iya, benar," kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh, begitu," Sakura tersenyum lega, "ku kira tadi kalian mau berciuman. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil memberikan cengiran rubahku. Fuh, untunglah Sakura berhasil aku bohongi. Aku lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Seketika tanganku berhenti menggaruk. Eh? Apa itu? Kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat sendu dan—apa? Kecewa? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat kecewa?

"Nah, Naruto, apa PR fisikamu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Belum, Nee-san, belum selesai. Tadi Teme mengajarinya terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Mau aku ajari dengan cara apapun, kalau otakmu sudah dobe, tetap saja dobe, Usuratonkachi."

Aku mendelik kepada Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sudah menggunakan topeng stoic kebanggaannya lagi. Mana wajahnya yang kecewa tadi? Cepat sekali menghilang?

"Otakku bukan dobe, Teme!" balasku tidak terima.

"Kalau otakmu tidak dobe, kenapa dari tadi kau tidak bisa memahami apa yang aku jelaskan, hah?"

"Itu karena kau yang mengajarinya terlalu cepat!"

"Sudah sudah, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Lebih baik cepat kerjakan PR fisikamu, Naruto."

"Nee-san~, kenapa Nee-san malah membela Teme jelek itu ?" tanyaku sambil merajuk.

"Karena aku yang benar, Dobe," sahut Sasuke—yang sama sekali gak nyambung.

"Itu sama sekali tidak nyambung, tahu!" renggutku sambil memajukan bibirku kedepan.

"Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu, Dobe. Kau sangat jelek kalau seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja. Yang jelek itu aku ini," seketika aku langsung menepuk keningku, menyadari kebodohanku barusan. Kenapa aku malah mengaku kalau aku jelek?

Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Dasar dobe."

"Teme jelek."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Pantat ayam."

"Durian."

Dan waktu mengerjakan PR fisika dipenuhi oleh kami yang saling mengejek dan Sakura yang melerai kami. Huh! Rasanya benar-benar pusing dan melelahkan.

.

.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Buku yang tadi aku baca, kuletakkan di samping meja belajar, tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Dengan langkah malas, kuhampiri sumber bunyi itu. Tanganku memegang kenop pintu, kemudian memutarnya, menariknya sedikit dan...

_TARAA_!

Tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink pendek berdiri di luar pintu.

"Ada apa, Nee-san?" aku bertanya sembari mengernyitkan dahiku. Heran melihat Sakura berdiri malu-malu disana. Tidak biasanya dia datang ke kamarku malam-malam begini.

"Bolehkah aku masuk dulu, Naruto? Ada yang ingin Nee-san bicarakan denganmu," katanya sembari melihatku, sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menatap lantai.

Aku mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhku kesamping, mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu, aku menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Aku lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura sambil membaca buku kembali.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti kami, hanya ada suara kertas yang dibolak-balikkan olehku. Sejak aku kembali duduk, tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara.

Lewat sudut mata, aku melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam, terus menatap lantai. Sekarang aku heran, kenapa Sakura dari tadi terus memandang lantai? Apakah di situ ada sesuatu yang menarik? Diam-diam aku juga melirik ke arah pandang Sakura, menatap lantai keramik putih-bersih-mengkilat itu. Aku mengernyit heran, di sana tidak juga aku menemukan uang lima puluh ribu, bahkan lima ratus perak pun tidak ada. Jadi dari tadi, apa yang dia perhatikan?

Sementara aku masih asyik berkutat dengan pikiranku, kurasakan Sakura menghela napas pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku pun kembali berpura-pura serius membaca buku.

"Naruto, kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kan?"

Ah, nama itu lagi. Kenapa Sakura selalu membicarakannya? Barang sehari pun tidak bisakah dia berhenti mengucapkan nama si teme jelek itu?

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam untuk merespon Sakura.

Eh, tunggu! Sejak kapan trademark Teme aku ikuti? AARGH! Mungkin karena Sasuke sering datang ke rumah kami (dengan alasan belajar kelompok atau diajak Sakura, yang ujung-ujungnya diakhiri dengan kami yang saling mengejek), aku mulai tertular kebiasaanya itu(?). Hey, tidak ada salahnya juga 'kan curiga?

Kulirik Sakura yang merenggut kesal mendengar gumaman-tidak-jelas-ala-Teme itu. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya si teme membuat orang kesal dengan trademark khas Uchiha-nya. Sungguh menyenangkan!

"Ehem, baiklah Naruto. Emmh... bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menoleh memandang Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa dia menanyakan itu? Seperti si teme itu akan menjadi kakak iparku saja.

"Memangnya kenapa Nee-san tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyaku sambil kembali membaca buku. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa fokus membaca, pikiranku terus melayang mengenai pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Emm... sebenarnya besok Nee-san ingin menyatakan perasaan Nee-san kepada Sasuke-kun."

Seperti ada petir menyambar di siang hari. Tanganku yang tadinya ingin membalik halaman selanjutnya terhenti, seketika kutatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya dan mata yang melebar.

'_Apa? Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke? Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So Kina Uta<strong>**—To Be Continued..

* * *

><p><em>Please, give me some<em> **reviews**,..


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**NARUTO** © Mashasi Kishimoto

**So Kina Uta** © 73777778910

**WARN:** boyxboy!  
>Slice of life, AU, Naruto POV<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kau tahu 'kan Naruto. Dari SMP aku selalu menyukainya. Dan perasaan ini semakin kuat saat aku bisa dekat dengannya." Sakura berkata sambil menatap kebawah, memandang lantai yang tidak ada sepeser pun uang disana.

"Apa _Nee-san_ ya-yakin?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit parau. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Suaraku tercekat. Seperti ada yang menahannya di tenggorokanku untuk tidak keluar.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu, masih menatap lantai. Kali ini wajahnya merona, malu. Aku terdiam. Masih tidak dapat kupercaya. Aku tahu kalau suatu saat Sakura akan melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa untukku dapatkan darinya. Dan _'saat itu'_ adalah besok.

"Ke-kenapa_ Nee-san_ menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama dan juga cinta pertama _Nee-san_." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Tapi aku tahu, senyumnya itu bukan ditujukan untukku. Tapi kepada Sasuke. Dia tersenyum sambil mengingat dan membayangkan Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Naru?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Aku masih terdiam. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku ingin menolak. Aku ingin menolak dan mengatakan TIDAK kepadanya!

Aku ingin bilang, bahwa..

Bahwa..  
>Aku menyukainya.<br>Menyukai kakak tiriku..

..kakak tiri..

Aku tertohok.

Kata itu. Kata yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan perasaanku.

Kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah kakak tiriku.  
>Kenyataan bahwa aku ini hanya adik tirinya.<br>Dan kenyataan bahwa.. perasaanku kepadanya tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Kenapa?  
>Kenapa Tuhan?<br>Kenapa kau menjadikan Sakura sebagai kakak tiriku?

..kenapa?

Tak tahu kah Engkau bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua kenyataan ini.

Sakura masih menungguku berbicara. Dia terus menatapku khawatir karena sedari tadi aku terus terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tahu dia menginginkan jawaban yang sama seperti yang dia harapkan dariku.

Apa aku harus berbohong?  
>Aku tidak tahu.<br>Aku tidak tahu pilihan mana yang harus ku pilih.

Jujur untuk membuat Sakura—yang mungkin—akan menderita.  
>Atau berbohong demi menyenangkan kakak angkatku?<p>

Aku lalu memberikan cengiranku kepadanya. "Kenapa tidak, _Nee-san_? Kalau _Nee-san_ memang mencintainya dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke-_senpai_ adalah yang terbaik untuk _Nee-san_, aku akan mendukung _Nee-san_. Aku akan terus mendukung_ Nee-san_ apapun yang menurut _Nee-san_ terbaik dan dapat membuat_ Nee-san_ bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan_ Nee-san_ adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Yah, tidak apa-apa aku berbohong.

Demi Sakura.  
>Demi kebahagiaan orang yang aku sukai.<br>Demi kakak _angkat_ku.

..tidak apa-apa..

Sakura tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Aku juga memberikan senyum—palsu—cerahku padanya. Dia lalu memelukku erat sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih berkali-kali. Kurasakan bahuku sedikit basah. Sakura menangis. Tapi aku tahu dia menangis bukan karena sedih. Dia menangis bahagia, dia terharu.

"_Arigatou.. arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_. Kau adalah adik yang kusayangi," bisiknya lirih.

Aku terseyum tipis dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, sama-sama _Nee-san_. Dan _Nee-san_ adalah kakak yang sangat kusayangi," _..juga orang yang ku sukai_.

Setelah beberapa menit kami berpelukkan, Sakura akhirnya melepasku. Dia masih tersenyum menatapku.

"Eh, itu surat dari Sasuke-_kun_, ya?" tanyanya kemudian kepadaku. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke meja kecil yang ada di sampingku. Di atas meja itu ada secarik surat pemberian Sasuke sewaktu dia memberikan kado ulang tahunku dengan perantara Sakura. Aku memang belum sempat membuangnya—atau mungkin memang tidak ingin. Entahlah. Aku juga bingung.

Aku lalu mengangguk, merespon Sakura.

"Bolehkah _Nee-san_ membacanya?" Sakura menatapku penuh harap.

"Boleh saja."

Setelah aku berbicara begitu, dia langsung menyambar kertas itu sangat cepat dan mulai membacanya dengan antusias. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Aku hanya memerhatikan mimik Sakura yang sedang membaca surat itu. Dimulai dari matanya yang terus bergerak menelusuri kata-kata yang ada disana, alis yang menekuk, ekspresi kaget, terkejut, dan.. sendu? Apa aku salah lihat ya?

Kulihat Sakura kemudian meletakkan kembali surat itu diatas meja kecil yang ada di sampingku. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membaca. Dia lalu menatapku, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Kalian sudah akrab ya," kata Sakura kemudian, dengan nada pelan. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau tidak. Karena tidak ada nada tanya dikalimatnya tadi. Lebih mengarah kebentuk pernyataan.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Mungkin," kataku sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah lagi. Kali ini lebih aneh. Kenapa dia menatapku kecewa? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadanya?

"Jadi begitu, ya?" katanya lagi sambil tertawa yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar aneh. Dia terlihat seperti sedikit putus asa. Seharusnya 'kan aku yang merasa putus asa sekarang. Tapi kenapa malah dia yang berekspresi seperti itu?

Kami lalu terdiam sesudah Sakura mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Menikmati angin malam yang datang dari sela-sela ventilasi udara di jendela kamarku. Angin malam memang tidak bagus. Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Ah, sudah malam." Sakura menatap jam tangan yang melingkari lengan kirinya. "Sepertinya kita harus tidur. Kaa-san pasti cerewet kalau kita bangun kesiangan besok." Ia lalu berdiri dan menatapku. Menungguku untuk meresponnya.

"Ah, y-ya, sepertinya memang begitu," jawabku kikuk. Aku lalu berdiri, mengantarkan Sakura keluar dari kamarku. Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti tepat disamping pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu kamarku.

"Naruto," ia berkata lirih. "Doa'kan aku, ya, besok?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh memandangku.

Aku mengangguk. "Pasti,_ Nee-san_."

Aku merasa dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, walaupun ia masih membelakangiku.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Selamat tidur." Setelah itu tangannya menarik kenop pintu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandanganku bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamarku.

"Selamat tidur," ujarku lirih, meskipun aku tahu Sakura tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya.

Aku lalu menghampiri tempat tidurku dan merebahkan tubuhku disana. Mataku terus menatap langit-langit kamarku. Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang jelas di otakku. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menerimanya? Apakah sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku?

Aku menjambak rambut pirangku, frustasi. Kenapa hal ini terjadi di hidupku? Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkanku?

Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menyerangku. Perlahan kelopak mataku menutup. Menyembunyikan iris mata biru dibalik kelopak kecoklatan. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, bibirku menyempatkan berdoa kepada Tuhan, kegiatan yang sering aku lakukan sejak kecil.

"Tuhan, semoga besok adalah hari yang terbaik untukku dan juga Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto. Kenapa dari tadi kau murung terus?" Aku mendengar seseorang bertanya kepadaku dibelakang. Tangan kecoklatannya—walau tidak secoklat kulitku—menepuk pundakku. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"Berhentilah bertanya, Kiba. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang masih saja berada di pundakku. Seolah diberi lem perekat, tangannya tidak juga dapat dilepas olehku. Kiba cemberut. Dia makin mengeratkan tangannya yang dari tadi terus berusaha aku lepas.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau begini. Mana Naruto yang kukenal dulu? Naruto si pembuat onar." Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Memang di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai biang onar. Tapi bukankah itu biasa saja? Remaja seusia kami memang sering melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja kami tidak bertindak di luar batas.

"Ck, ditanya diam saja. apakah karena kau patah hati?" tanyanya yang kini sudah sejajar dengan langkah kakiku yang tadi mendahuluinya.

"Mungkin," jawabku sedikit enggan. Warna merah sedikit muncul diwajahku karena malu. Ck, kenapa dia bisa tahu?

Lewat sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Kiba menyeringai jahil. Ia lalu mulai melingkari sebelah lengannya dileherku dari samping. "Naruto.. Naruto..," ia berkata sambil menghela nafas. "Masa gara-gara patah hati, kau jadi begini? Mungkin saja _dia_ memang bukan jodohmu. Kau harus lebih percaya diri, Naruto."

Kiba adalah sahabatku dari SMP. Meski kata-katanya sedikit keterlaluan dan blak-blakkan, tapi aku tahu dia mempunyai niat baik. Itu juga merupakan ciri khas seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Aku hanya tesenyum kecil menanggapinya. Tapi ku rasa dia mengerti kalau aku menghargai ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Cewek didunia ini bukan _dia_ saja. Masih banyak cewek diluar sana, bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripada _dia_. Makanya kau jangan putus asa dan .. _bla-bla-bla-bla_..."

Kiba terus mengoceh disampingku. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ocehannya itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya jalan menuju ke rumahku menjadi lebih jauh dari biasanya.

-w-

"Tadaimaa.." ucapku lesu setelah memasuki rumahku. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengernyit bingung. Ibuku memang sedang pergi kerumah adiknya yang berada di kota sebelah hari ini, dan juga belum pulang untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena ada sedikit urusan di sana. Tapi kemana Sakura?

_Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi ke kafe Kyuubi?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku lalu mengingat obrolan kami tadi malam. Hari ini Sakura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Apa Sasuke menerimanya? Apakah mereka sudah jadian?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otakku. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Sesungguhnya, itu malah membuat ku merasa tidak enak.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa saat dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, aku mulai melangkah menuju kamarku. Berencana menenangkan pikiranku sebelum berangkat untuk bekerja sambilan.

Pintu kamarku sudah mulai terlihat. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu, samar-samar telingaku mendengar isakkan-isakkan lirih. Aku mematung didepan pintu kamarku. Keringat dingin perlahan muncul di pelipisku, mengalir turun melewati pipi kecoklatanku.

_Apakah itu hantu?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku lalu menggeleng menyadari pertanyaan bodohku itu. _Mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong?_

Mataku lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan disekitarku. Mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. Kuharap bukan hantu. Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan dan perlahan, aku mendekati pintu kamarnya, lalu menginitip ke dalam.

Aku terpaku, terdiam di tempat. Didalam sana, aku melihat Sakura tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lengannya yang terlipat yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali ia sesenggukkan. Ia menangis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, menghampiri Sakura yang masih menangis. Setelah berada di dekat Sakura, aku hanya berdiri diam mengamatinya. Sakura masih terisak dengan sekali sesenggukkan. Hatiku perih melihatnya. Selama ini dia jarang sekali menangis, bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah. Tetapi sekarang, kini aku melihat Sakura sedang menangis di hadapanku. Hari dimana dia seharusnya bahagia karena diterima perasaannya oleh Sasuke. Bukan malah menangis seperti ini.

"Sakura_-nee._." panggilku lirih.

Sesaat Sakura masih menangis, setelah itu dia mendongakkan kepalanya memandangku yang masih menatapnya dari atas. Hatiku semakin perih melihat mata _emerald_nya memerah dan sembab. Di pipi putihnya terdapat bekas air mata.

Aku lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan Sakura yang masih terduduk di dekat sisi tempat tidurnya. Tanganku terulur perlahan menuju pipi putihnya. Sedikit ke atas, menyentuh sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air bening.

"Jangan menangis," kataku pelan. Tanganku lalu mengusap air mata Sakura yang berada disudut matanya menggunakan ibu jari tanganku.

Sakura masih terdiam memandangku. Sesekali ia sesenggukkan. Ia tidak menolak saat aku menghapus air mata yang muncul disudut matanya. "Naruto.." ia berkata lirih. Setelah itu tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir semakin deras, meluncur menuruni pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha untuk menghentikan laju air mata yang kini turun terus menerus dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, tanganku langsung menarik tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi 5 cm itu kepelukanku. Aku lalu mengusap-usap punggung Sakura lembut. Tidak ada kata-kata terlontar dari bibirku. Hanya tangan kecoklatanku saja yang masih setia mengusap-usap punggungnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura. Kuharap ini berhasil.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara kami. Hanya terdengar beberapa isakkan lirih dari arah bahuku yang sedang dipakai Sakura untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia sedikit menggeliatkan badannya. Berusaha terlepas dari pelukanku. Tanganku berhenti mengusap punggungnya dan melonggarkannya agar Sakura bisa menjauh dari tubuhku. Ia lalu mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya yang berada di hadapanku.

"Terimakasih, Naruto," katanya pelan. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Walau senyumnya sendu, tapi syukurlah karena Sakura tidak lagi menangis sekarang. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menjawabnya. Ia lalu menggunakan lengan sebelah kanannya untuk menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa diwajahnya.

"Jadi.." Aku berkata ragu-ragu. Takut kalau Sakura akan sedih dengan pertanyaanku itu. "Kenapa _Nee-san_ menangis?"

Ia masih terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil."

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke_-senpai_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Entahlah, Naruto." Ia kembali terdiam sebelum terisak-isak lagi. "Aku begitu bodoh karena merasa yakin kalau Sasuke_-kun_ mencintaiku. Hiks.. hiks.. tapi, hiks.. ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku ditolaknya. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, kenapa nggak dari awal saja dia mengatakannya? Hiks.. bodohnya aku. Kenapa Sasuke-kun memberikan harapan kepadaku untuk mendapatkannya? Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja dia menjauhiku seperti para _fansgirl_nya yang lain? Hiks.. hiks.. ." Air mata kini mulai tumpah membasahi pipinya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini mulai dialiri oleh sungai bening dalam lingkup yang lebih kecil.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia menangis seperti itu. Apa Sakura sebegitu sukanya dengan Sasuke? Sampai-sampai ia menangis karena ditolak? Aku tersenyum pahit memikirkannya. Ternyata benar kata ibu, Sakura hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Tidak lebih.

Aku lalu menggeleng pelan. Sekarang bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya menghapus kesedihan Sakura dan mengembalikan senyum tulus itu di wajahnya. Kedua tangan kecoklatanku lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat tapi lembut, kemudian menariknya perlahan, menjauhi wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus menutupi wajah ayunya yang kini telah terhiasi oleh butiran-butiran kistal bening.

"Sakura_-nee_.. ." Aku memanggilnya lembut. "Jangan menangis," kataku pelan, "ku mohon.. ." lalu memohon kepadanya agar berhenti menangis. Biarlah harga diriku menurun karena memohon seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura agar berhenti menangis. Bahkan jika perlu, akan kukorbankan segalanya untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Sakura seperti dulu. Apapun itu.

Wajah Sakura masih menunduk sebelum ia kembali menatapku perlahan. Ia lalu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya walaupun masih sesenggukkan. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah. Karena air mata adalah cermin perasaan hati seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura mulai berhenti menangis sepenuhnya. Ia lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Aku pun tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana perasaan _Nee-san_?"

"Sudah sedikit lebih baik." Ia lalu memandangku teduh. "Terimakasih sekali lagi, Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai adik sepertimu."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, nee-san. Bahkan mungkin saja Tuhan sudah menyiapkan jalan yang lebih baik untuk nee-san di masa depan. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh-Nya. Jadi nee-san jangan putus asa karena baru saja ditolak oleh seorang teme seperti _dia_. Masih banyak di luar sana laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada _dia_, yang juga mencintai nee-san." Aku sedikit mengutip kata-kata Kiba tadi. Oke, mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi hampir seluruhnya. Untung saja dia tidak memasang undang-undang perlindungan hak cipta atas kata-katanya tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sekarang harus mengutang kepadanya sebesar lima juta(?) karena menjiplak kata-katanya barusan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak percaya bahwa kata-kata Kiba bisa sangat bermakna untuk saat seperti ini. Sepertinya besok aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, aku juga percaya kepada-Nya. Pasti Tuhan sudah merencanakan jalan terbaik untukku dengan tidak menjodohkan aku dengan Sasuke-kun."

Tiba-tiba buyi jam weker Sakura menghentikan obolan kami. Aku lalu menyipitkan mataku melihatnya. Gawat! Sudah jam 14.00. Sebentar lagi aku harus kerja sambilan.

Aku langsung beralih menatap Sakura yang tengah menatap jam wekernya itu. "Sakura_-nee_," Sakura lalu menoleh menatapku begitu mendengar panggilanku. "Aku harus bersiap untuk bekerja sambilan. _Nee-san_ istirahat saja hari ini. Nggak usah kerja sambilan dulu. Nanti biar aku yang meminta izin kepada Jiraiya-san. Beliau pasti mengerti."

Sakura terlihat tidak setuju mendengar pendapatku. Sebelum dia membalas perkataanku, aku langsung memotongnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jiraiya-san pasti mengerti. Kalau _Nee-san_ merasa tidak enak, ganti saja di hari lain. Pokoknya tidak ada penolakan. Oke?" seruku keras kepala. Sebenarnya sifat keras kepala ini merupakan sifat Ibuku yang kemudian menurun kepadaku.

Sakura mendesah sebelum mengangguk menerima keputusanku. Dari dulu ia memang paling tidak bisa menghadapi sifat keras kepalaku dan Ibuku. Benarkan kataku dulu? Sakura adalah wanita yang tegar. Buktinya dia mampu bertahan menghadapi kami, dua manusia berkepala batu(?).

"Baiklah, Naruto. Tolong, ya?"

"Oke," kataku sambil mengacung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kananku kepadaya, membentuk tanda _peace_. Setelah itu aku beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju kamarku untuk mengganti baju, lalu berangkat ke Kafe Kyuubi untuk bekerja sambilan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Jiraiya_-san_, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan, Naruto. Titip salam untuk Sakura juga, ya?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab perkatan Jiraiya_-san_. Saat ini hari sudah senja mendekati gelap ketika aku selesai kerja sambilan di Kafe Kyuubi. Biasanya sewaktu pulang dari sana, aku dan Sakura akan mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kami. Tapi hari ini aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Bukan apa-apa. Kondisi Sakura saat ini sedang tidak bagus untuk melayani para tamu. Jadilah sekarang aku hanya mengkhayal disepanjang perjalananku.

Ketika melewati taman bermain yang sepi, pandanganku menangkap sebuah bayangan. Siluet senja membuat sosok itu tampak indah diantara bintang-bintang yang sudah mulai muncul di langit. Aku memicingkan mata melihat sosok itu agar lebih jelas. Sosok itu terasa familiar bagiku.

Setelah beberapa lama aku mengamatinya, mataku membulat begitu mengetahui sosok yang kini sedang bersandar di dinding yang berada di taman tersebut. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Sosok itu..

Sasuke

Seketika amarah mulai meluap di tubuhku begitu mengingat perlakuannya yang sudah membuat Sakura menangis. Kedua kaki langsung berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" Aku memanggilnya cukup keras ketika jarakku dengannya lumayan dekat.

Ia lalu membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam ketika mendengar panggilan dariku. Kepalanya menoleh menatapku yang masih berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia lalu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya begitu tahu aku yang memanggilnya. Sasuke masih diam di tempat, seperti menunggu ku untuk menghampirinya.

Begitu jarakku sudah dekat dengannya, aku langsung mengepalkan tanganku dan melayangkan tinjuku ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat efek tinjuku yang telak mengenai perutnya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika aku menonjoknya tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?" serunya tidak terima dengan kelakuanku yang barusan. Bisa kulihat kebingungan dan ekspresi heran dari raut wajahnya itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan menariknya mendekatiku. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku sekitar 12 cm itu membuatku harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap matanya.

"Kenapa kau membuat Sakura menangis, hah?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh amarah. Tanganku sekali lagi melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arahnya. Tapi kali ini bukan ke arah perutnya, melainkan bagian samping kiri wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menggeram. "Apa maksudnya?" kataku dengan nada sinis. "Kau telah membuat Sakura menangis, Bodoh! Dan sekarang kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Brengsek!" satu pukulan kembali mengenai bagian tubuhnya. "Padahal Sakura sangat menyukaimu. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, jangan pernah memberi dia harapan, bastard!" kembali aku melayangkan beberapa tinju dan pukulanku ke arahnya. Kini disudut bibirnya, aku melihat terdapat setitik cairan merah kental. Darah.

Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua tanganku yang masih terus memberinya pukulan. "Aku tidak bermaksud memberinya harapan, Dobe," katanya. Aku berusaha memberontak agar kedua tanganku lepas darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" seruku dengan nada amarah. Aku masih menggerakkan kedua tanganku secara liar agar terlepas dari cengkeramannya. Tetapi bukannya terlepas, tangan Sasuke bahkan mencengkram kedua tanganku lebih erat dari pada sebelumnya. Membuat pergelangan tanganku terasa sedikit sakit. Aku yakin setelah ini akan ada bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Dengarkan dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberinya harapan seperti itu kepada Sakura, Dobe." Aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak memberinya harapan, eh?" tanyaku sarkastis. "Lalu kenapa kau sering ke rumah kami, tiga bulan terakhir ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak menjauhinya seperti kau menjauhi _fansgirl_mu yang lain, Brengsek!" aku makin memberontak. Tapi cengkeramannya tidak juga terlepas, bahkan mengendur pun tidak.

"Itu karena aku ingin melihat orang yang aku sukai, dan juga agar aku bisa dekat dengannya." Ia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku sehingga tubuhku juga ikut mendekat ke arahnya. Mataku membulat ketika bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibirku dan menekannnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya mulai berusaha menyusup ke belahan bibirku. Aku masih menguci rapat-rapat bibirku agar lidahnya tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku.

"Akh!" aku memekik pelan ketika bibirnya menggigit bibirku. Refleks bibrku sedikit terbuka karena merasa sakit. Lidahnya lalu melesak masuk dengan gesit menjelajahi rongga mulutku.

"Mmh.. nn... nh.. ." Aku mendesah pelan ketika merasakan geli di rongga mulutku. Lidah Sasuke masih terus menelusuri setiap inci disana. Tubuhku mulai lemas dan mati rasa akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Bukan karena itu saja, kekurangan oksigen juga menjadi faktor penyebabnya. Setelah tiga menit Sasuke menciumku paksa, ia lalu mulai melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku langsung menarik nafas untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang sepertinya sudah sekarat. Lewat sudut mata, aku melihat Sasuke sedang mengelap bekas saliva hasil kegiatannya tadi menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil menarik nafas juga.

"Hahh.. hh.. apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?" seruku dengan nada amarah sambil terengah-engah.

Ia masih menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya. "Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai sehingga aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Sakura. Dan orang yang ku sukai itu, adalah kau, Naruto." Ia mengucapkannya dengan pandangan tajam. Tersirat kesungguhan atas kata-katanya tadi di mata onyx-nya yang kelam. Membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dadaku semakin sesak.

'_Oh, shit! Apa lagi sekarang?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So Kina Uta<strong>—To Be Continued..

* * *

><p><em>Please give me some <strong>reviews<strong>.._


	4. Chapter 4

'_Apa lagi sekarang?'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku masih tidak bergerak dengan tangan yang masih dipegangnya, sementara Sasuke terus menatapku dengan pandangan lurus. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku merasa.. aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mataku dari kedua bola mata hitamnya.

...kedua bola mata hitam yang merefleksikan wujudku.

"Naruto," Sasuke mendekatiku perlahan, dan saat itu aku baru bisa bergerak saat sadar kalau dia ingin menciumku lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Kali ini berhasil! Dia terjatuh. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NARUTO** © Mashasi Kishimoto

**So Kina Uta** © 73777778910

**WARN:** boyxboy!  
>Slice of life, AU, Naruto POV<p>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tadaima_," ucapku lesu. Napasku tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari tadi. Kuakui tadi aku berlari menggunakan seluruh tenagaku karena takut Sasuke akan mengejarku sampai ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat jika dia melakukannya.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto," suara Sakura menjawab dari arah dapur. Aku mengikuti arah suara itu berasal dan kulihat Sakura sedang membelakangiku, terlihat sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang sedang dimasaknya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"_Nee-san_ sedang masak apa?" Aku meletakkan tasku di meja makan seraya duduk di kursi, melepaskan kelelahan.

Sakura berbalik. Dia mengenakan _apron_ merah motif kotak-kotak milik Ibuku. "Ramen miso," jawabnya. "Naruto, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Ia langsung menghampiriku dengan terburu-buru dan memegang keningku. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sakura akan melihat senyumku ini akibat kelelahanku. "Tidak, _Nee-san_. Hanya kecapaian saja," jawabku menenangkan.

Sakura memegang dadanya, terlihat lega saat mengetahui aku baik-baik saja. "_Yokatta_. Aku kira kau sakit."

Panci berisi ramen yang ada di atas kompor mendidih. Sakura segera mematikannya dan melepaskan _apron_ kemudian menaruhnya di gantungan yang ada di dinding. Ia mengambil tasku yang ada di atas meja makan dan berjalan ke tangga. "Biar _Nee-san_ taruh tasmu di kamar. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Pasti kau lelah sekali," katanya sembari berlalu pergi.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali ke dapur, menghampiri masakannya yang telah matang. "Kau mandi dulu sana! _Nee-san_ sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Paling enak makan ramen miso yang masih panas."

"_Nee-san_ sendiri sudah mandi?" Aku balik bertanya.

Sakura berbalik dan melotot ke arahku. "Aku bukan sepertimu, Naruto, orang yang mandi saja malas sekali."

"Ah, Sakura-_nee _sekarang sudah berubah," keluhku sambil berdiri.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang berubah apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Well_," kataku sambil berjalan menaiki tangga, "sifat Sakura-_nee _lebih kejam dari yang dulu."

"NARUTOOOO!"

.

.

.

Aku mendapati diriku berada di atas kursi taman. Banyak bunga pohon sakura yang berada di sana dengan puluhan kelopak-kelopaknya yang berguguran dan terbang ke segala arah. Rumput-rumput yang ada di sini sangat hijau dan terlihat lembut.

"Cantik sekali," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Tapi tidak secantik dirimu."

Perkataan itu lantas membuatku kaget. Aku segera menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sang Pemilik suara. Aku kira hanya aku yang ada di sini sendirian karena sebelumnya tak ada satu pun orang yang berada di sekitar sini. Namun aku salah. Ada seseorang yang juga duduk di sampingku. Seorang pemuda yang, _well_, entah kenapa aku mengutuki kesialanku ini.

"Sasuke?" ucapku terkejut. Pemuda itu, Sasuke, masih memandang lurus ke arah pohon-pohon sakura yang berada di sekeliling taman sebelum kemudian balas menatap ke arahku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih menatap lama ke arahku hingga aku bisa melihat bayangan refleksi diriku di dalam bola matanya.

Seperti _de javu_.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Aku mulai tak nyaman saat ia masih menatapku begitu lama. Seolah mampu mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang, dan juga mampu membuat suatu perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani melihat bola matanya yang bewarna hitam _onyx_.

"Tentu saja—" kurasakan saat itu tangan besar milik Sasuke menyentuh kepalaku, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku, "—untuk berkencan dengan _Kekasih_ku, bukan?"

_Eh?_

Are?

_Kekasih, katanya?_

Entah pendengaran sebelah mana yang rusak, tapi aku seperti mendengar dia mengatakan kata _uhuk__—_ kekasih?

"Siapa?" Aku masih menunduk. Dan desir di hatiku ini tidak juga menghilang, malah semakin parah setiap kali ia mengusap helai pirang milikku.

"Tentu saja, kau, Naruto."

Oke. Sepertinya di sini ada kesalahan. Aku harus segera menjelaskannya sebelum Sasuke mulai berbicara melantur kemana-mana.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. _Sial! Ini dekat sekali!_ Batinku berteriak.

Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahku. Dan kurasakan jaraknya kian memendek setiap detik, begitu juga dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahku.

Ya. Lagi-lagi aku seolah mengalami peristiwa de javu saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu di bibirku, ataupun saat lidah Sasuke mencoba masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalamnya. Ataupun juga saat kedua mata Sasuke terpejam menikmati setiap ciuman kami, yang diikuti juga dengan terpejamnya kedua kelopak mataku yang berwarna cokelat.

_Tunggu! _Tadi aku bilang "ciuman", ya?

"Puaaah!" Aku segera melepaskan diri saat menyadari kami baru saja berciuman. Dan sialnya, aku juga menikmatinya?

_Pasti ada yang salah!_

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyaku terengah-engah. Kami berciuman tadi cukup lama, cukup untuk membuat napasku tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa, memangnya? Bukankah wajar kalau sepasang kekasih saling berciuman?"

"Memang sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

Sasuke menunjukkan tangannya yang berwarna putih biasa. Ya, biasa, kalau saja tidak ada cincin yang terpasang di jari kelingkingnya. Dan baru aku sadari cincin yang sama seperti miliknya juga terpasang di jari tengahku.

"Kita 'kan sudah bertunangan, Dobe."

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"Nar—"

"Tidak!"

"NARUTO!"

"Aw!"

Aku meringis saat sadar aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku. _Huh? _Ternyata kejadian tadi hanya mimpi? Syukurlah. Namun aku juga merasa ingin menikmatinya lebih lama.

_Sadarlah Naruto! Kau ini normal! Normal!_

_Well._. setidaknya mencintai kakak tiri itu lebih normal dibandingkan berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, berdiri menatapku yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan selimut yang juga terjatuh. "Dari tadi kau berteriak _'Tidaaaaak!'_ atau '_Sasukeeee!_'. Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa, hah?"

Aku tertawa canggung. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan aku bermimpi berciuman dan bertunangan dengan Sasuke? Yang ada malah Sakura semakin nangis jejeritan.

"Tidak. Hanya mimpi buruk, kok, _Nee-san_," jawabku pada akhirnya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat masih kurang puas dengan jawabanku itu. "Ah, ya, ampun, sudah jam tujuh! Aku harus bersiap-siap," seruku panik, sengaja untuk memotong perkataan Sakura sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Makanya, kalau tidur tuh jangan kayak kambing. Susah dibangunin," ledek Sakura.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura ngambek. "_Nee-san_ jahat sekali."

"Ya sudah. _Nee-san_ mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu. Setelah selesai berpakaian, turun ke bawah dan sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah," katanya sambil keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela napas dan terduduk di atas kasur setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangan.

_Kenapa aku harus memimpikan itu?_

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi saat aku sedang membereskan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja. Beberapa anak nampak keluar kelas. Ya, kalau soal pulang sekolah, pasti mereka sangat rajin.

"Oi, Nar," Kiba menghampiriku. Dia sudah memakai tasnya yang berada di pundaknya. "Ada yang mencarimu tuh!" katanya memberitahu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Seorang anak laki-laki SMA," jawab Kiba, tangannya menggaruk kepala, terlihat bingung, "katanya _sih_ ada keperluan penting denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang siapa orang yang mencariku itu.

"Dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di pintu gerbang. Masih memakai seragam SMA. Seragamnya mirip dengan milik Kakak tirimu." Kiba menunjuk arah jendela. Sebenarnya kelas kami ada di lantai dua. Dari jendela sini, kami bisa melihat keadaan di luar dengan lebih mudah. "Tapi ada yang aneh. Model rambutnya itu loh, mirip pantat ayam," katanya lagi sambil tertawa ngakak.

_Pantat ayam?_

Aku segera berlari ke arah jendela yang menampilkan keadaan halaman depan sekolah.

_Jangan-jangan.._

Benar saja. Ternyata Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut ternganga di depan jendela. _Ya ampun! Sedang apa dia di sini?_

"Dari tadi dia terus mencegat murid yang pulang sekolah dan bertanya '_Ada yang kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto?_'," kata Kiba yang sudah berdiri di sampingku, sementara aku masih mematung, belum bisa bergerak. "Aku tidak tahu ada urusan apa denganmu. Tapi melihat wajahnya dan usahanya untuk mencarimu, kurasa urusan itu pasti penting sekali baginya," lanjutnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Terus, kau jawab apa?" Aku masih berdiri diam menghadap jendela. Mataku tak lepas dari sosoknya yang berdiri di samping pintu gerbang sekolah. Banyak anak perempuan yang diam-diam memerhatikan Sasuke dari jarak kejauhan.

"Aku bilang: '_Naruto_ _masih ada di kelasnya, belum pulang. Sebentar, aku panggilkan dulu, ya?_' Begitulah," jawab Kiba.

_Oh_, seharusnya aku tahu betapa baiknya Pecinta anjing ini kepada _sesama_nya!

Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari pelipisku. _Bagaimana ini? Aku masih belum siap. Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya nanti? Apakah dia akan menciumku lagi seperti kemarin?_

"Kenapa, Nar?"

Aku langsung tersadar dari perdebatan batinku saat Kiba menepuk pundakku.

"Kiba, bisakah kau bilang kepadanya kalau aku sebenarnya sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja," seruku panik, "aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Tapi aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan dia."

"Oke.. oke.." kata Kiba, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan alasannya. Aku percaya kepadamu. Aku melakukan ini karena kita sahabat."

"_Thanks_, Kiba," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Hampir saja air mataku menetes saking terharunya. Kiba mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas. Tak berapa lama, lewat jendela kelas, aku melihat Kiba keluar gedung sekolah dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih menunggu di sana. Mereka nampak masih berbicara sebelum akhirnya wajah kecewa Sasuke terlihat dan dia pergi dari sekolah.

Aku menghela napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dadaku sudah sedikit lega sekarang.

"Dia sudah pergi," kata Kiba yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Aku mengangguk sambil meraih tasku.

"_Thanks_ sekali lagi. Ayo pulang," ajakku padanya.

Kiba berjalan di sampingku sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Kami berpisah di tikungan. Kini aku berjalan seorang diri menuju rumah. Kurasa hari ini tak ada seorang pun di rumah. Ibuku masih belum pulang dari rumah kerabatnya, sedangkan Sakura memberitahuku bahwa dia hari ini akan belajar kelompok di rumah temannya. Aku rasa salah satu teman yang dimaksud itu bukan Sasuke. Selain dia tadi mendatangi sekolahku, Sakura juga masih belum menerima penolakan Sasuke yang diberikan sewaktu ia menyatakan perasaannya.

_Huh.. _kenapa jadi rumit sekali?

Aku masih harus menempuh taman untuk mencapai rumahku, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan orang lain memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke arah belakang taman. Aku terkejut. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Teringat perkataan Sakura dan Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk lari saat aku diajak orang asing. _Well_, dalam kasus ini, diseret oleh orang yang tidak kuketahui.

"Lepaskan!" seruku sambil meronta. Namun tangan itu tak juga mau terlepas. Malah makin menggenggam tanganku hingga kulitku terasa sakit. "Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Seketika itu tubuhku langsung membeku saat mendengar suaranya. Aku kenal suara itu. dan panggilan "_Dobe_" yang orang itu gunakan untuk memanggilku. Hanya ada satu orang yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

"Sasuke?" Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut olehnya. _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi dia sudah pulang?_

Sasuke nampak terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan satu tangan lainnya yang tidak memegang tanganku, dia mengelap keringat, kemudian menatapku dengan wajah memerah karena terik panas matahari.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya sewaktu temanmu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Pasti itu adalah tipuan, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mau menemuiku. Makanya aku menunggumu di balik dinding rumah orang dan pelan-pelan mengikutimu."

Aku hanya terdiam. Tak bergerak ataupun memberontak. Sungguh, sekarang aku sangat shock.

Kulihat wajah Sasuke keheranan saat mendapati diriku yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak," kataku, "hanya saja aku kaget kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Biasanyakan kau irit sekali kalau ngomong," ucapku kagum.

"_Baka_!" Sasuke memukul pelan kepalaku. Aku meringis pelan.

"_Ittai_! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah?"

"Sudahlah.." Sasuke membawaku ke arah bangku panjang yang berada di taman itu dan menyuruhku duduk di sana. Aku hanya menurut saja. Daripada nanti aku memberontak dan tak bisa lepas, yang ada malah tanganku yang semakin kesakitan.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah duduk. Sasuke masih memegang tanganku, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya karena takut aku akan kabur lagi. _Well,_ memang rencananya kalau ia melepaskan tanganku, aku akan langsung berlari ngibrit ke rumah. Atau setidaknya mengumpat di suatu tempat jika dia mengejar.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, "kenapa kau berlari menghindariku saat aku ingin menciummu lagi kemarin?"

_Deg!_

"Te—tentu saja, bodoh! Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin dicium oleh sesama _jenis_nya?" kataku terbata-bata.

Sasuke besidekap. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ya itu 'kan kau!" seruku frustasi, hampir pasrah juga dengan jawaban Sasuke. Sungguh, entah sampai kapan aku harus selalu kalah bila beradu mulut dengannya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba begitu _sih_?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukannya wajar kalau kita ingin mencium orang yang kita cintai?"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. _Kalah telak!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang aneh kepada diriku. Sesuatu yang familiar yang sering kali terjadi saat aku bersama dengan dia. Rasa aneh yang membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan dadaku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Apakah aku sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke? Apakah ini rasa cinta itu?

Kami masih terdiam. Aku belum memberikan balasan atas perkataan— atau pernyataannya, sebenarnya. Selama itu, Sasuke masih memandang lurus menatap ke arah pemandangan hijau taman tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya diam-diam. Pandanganku beralih ke arah tangan kanannya. Syukurlah. Di sana tidak ada cincin atau perhiasan apapun yang terpasang di jari-jari tangannya, khususnya jari kelingking. Berarti pertunangan itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Selintas aku berharap bahwa mimpi itu jadi kenyataan.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Berharap bertunangan dengannya? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Sakura? Apa yang nanti dirasakan Sakura jika hal itu terjadi?_

Tersentak.

Sekonyong-konyong bayangan Sakura yang menangis dengan aliran air mata menghantam pikiranku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal penting itu? Bagaimanapun, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. Hal itu aku tahu saat dia menangis karena cintanya ditolak oleh Sasuke.

Perasaan pahit tiba-tiba saja terasa di ulu hatiku. Perutku terasa sakit. Aku tidak boleh begini!

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadapku. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Kenapa?" Aku masih bertanya dengan kepala menunduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tidak tahu?

Kenapa dia memberikan jawaban itu?

Kenapa dia tidak tahu _alasan_ mencintaiku?

"Kenapa?" Aku masih bertanya. Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan memaksa kepalaku untuk terangkat menghadap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Kenapa bukan Sakura saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut sekilas. "Yang aku cintai itu kau. Bukan siapapun! Bukan juga Sakura."

"Kalau begitu.." Aku melepaskan diri dari genggamannya, dan ikut berdiri di hadapannya, "kau juga tidak boleh mencintaiku," ucapku akhirnya.

Aku tak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Sasuke saat aku mengatakan kalimat terakhirku itu kepadanya, karena aku langsung berlari tanpa melihat wajahnya lagi.

'_Karena Sakura mencintaimu, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Sasuke. Maaf.'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So Kina Uta<strong>**—To Be Continued..

* * *

><p>Setelah berbulan-bulan saya tidak mengupdate fic ini, dan hari terakhir ulangan UTS, saya menyempatkan untuk membuat chapter ini. Butuh waktu sekitar empat hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Mungkin di antara kalian sudah ada yang tidak ingat dengan jalan cerita fic ini. Yah.. dikarenakan fic ini terlantarkan selama lebih dari empat bulan ^^a.<p>

Sebenarnya saya malas melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi karena readers bersedia mereviews dan tak henti-hentinya untuk menyuruh saya mengupdate fic ini, maka saya updatelah fic ini. Alasan saya menelantarkannya dikarenakan reviewnya yang sedikit. Saya jadi berpikiran bahwa readers menganggap fic ini tidak menarik dan saya juga jadi malas melanjutkannya. Hehe.. *keringat dingin*

_Thanks_ untuk kalian yang telah men_support_ku dari pertama fic ini dipublish. Saya sangat terharu kepada kalian semua.. ^^

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, chapter itu akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Jangan suruh saya mengupdate cepat, karena saya akan menunggu dulu sampai kotak review saya nambah minimal sepuluh review lagi..

Jadi sampai berjumpa di bulan-entah-apa kemudian~

_Jaa ne_~ :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Replay Review<span>_

**Meg-chan**: Ini sudah diapdet ficnya. Maaf menunggu lama dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya.. ^^

**Yoseob**: Terimakasih atas pujiannya.. ^^ *menangis terharu*


End file.
